


Cinder's Trip in Vale

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Rape, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Cinder takes a stroll through Vale at night and ends up in a sticky situation. Perhaps some nearby homeless men will be more than happy to help her out.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Cinder's Trip in Vale

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Xenomorph91.

Cinder Fall was roaming the streets of Vale after dark, searching for potential recruits to join her cause. She was always strolling through seedy neighborhoods looking for new allies and connections. It was through roaming alleys she found the homeless thief Emerald and the underground criminal Torchwick, so who knows who she might run into in the most run down part of Vale.

The alley she was in didn't seem to have good potential recruits, however. Just seemed like another alleyway full of foul-smelling homeless people, and none of them looked like the kind that could fight.

_"Maybe it was a mistake to come here," thought Cinder, holding her hand to her mouth and nose. "This whole place smells like urine! I should just go!"_

As Cinder was trying to avoid the sleeping bums in her way, she noticed the puddles of oil all over the place; at least she hoped they were oil stains. As she quietly tried to tiptoe herself around the area, she suddenly felt one of the bums roll over and bump into her ankle, causing Cinder to jump forward in shock. Not paying attention to where she was walking, Cinder's feet slipped from under her from one of the oil stains in the alley, causing her to fall towards a chain link fence. As luck would have it, she ended up falling through a rather large hole in the fence, causing her arms to be pinned to her sides.

"God dammit!" yelled Cinder. Cinder tried to free herself from the hole but as soon as moved she felt the edges of the fence scratch against her, slightly tearing into her dress. If she tried to use brute force to remove herself from the fence, it would tear her entire dress apart, and the last thing she needed was to try and make it back to beacon in her birthday suit.

_"You've got to be kidding me," thought Cinder. "How is it I somehow end up in this situation? I'd hate to have to use some of my powers to free myself, but I might have no choice."_

Cinder was about to use a combination of her Semblance and her partial Maiden abilities to melt the fence down and easily escape until she heard some rustling behind her. Seems that some of the homeless bums taking residence in the alley were waking up and noticed Cinder's predicament.

"Hey guys, you seein' what I'm seein'?" asked Blaze, the ginger with several missing teeth.  
"Is that lady stuck in the fence?" asked Jasper, who had brown facial hair nearly covering his entire face.  
"Holy shit, she is!" laughed Flax, the bleach blonde one in a jacket full of holes.

_"Fuck!" thought Cinder. "I can't use my powers and blow my cover, even if these are just homeless drunks. Time to put on the damsel in distress act!"_

"Thank God!" cried Cinder. "Please, help me!"

The three bums soon got up and walked over to the other side of the fence so they can get a better look at Cinder. Cinder nearly wretched from the stench of these men, but remained calm knowing she only had to put up with it temporarily.

"Now what's a pretty lady like you doin' in an alley like this?" asked Blaze.  
"I got terribly lost, and now I'm stuck!" said Cinder, putting on an innocent tone of voice. "Would you kind gentlemen please help me out of here?"  
"And what are we gonna get out of it?" asked Jasper. "You know how often we ask for help and don't get jack shit from anyone?"  
"Help me out and I'll reward you any way you want!"  
"Ya know," said Flax, "considering her looks, she's probably one of those classy rich types, ain't ya?"  
"Very much so!" lied Cinder. "Please, help me out of here and I'll make sure the three of you will be handsomely rewarded!"

The three men thought about Cinder's proposal. She had no intention in paying these idiots anything, but once she revealed her true nature, she could likely recruit them as her lesser henchmen.

"Okay babe," said Blaze, "we'll help ya out...but first, ya need to help us!"  
"Help you with what?" asked Cinder.

Blaze stood where he was as the other two bums went back to the other side. The next thing Cinder knew, one of them grabbed Cinder's legs as the other tried to reach up her dress.

"HEY!" yelled Cinder, frantically trying to kick them away. "What are you doing?!"  
"Getting our reward!" said Jasper. "Do you know how long it's been since any of us got to fuck a woman?"  
"Let me go before I--"  
"Before what you little pampered bitch?" said Blaze, suddenly brandishing a large piece of broken glass from his pocket and holding it close to Cinder's neck. "If you want us to get ya out of that hole, you're going to pay with your body, otherwise turn ya into rat food!"

A threat like that was not intimidating to Cinder. She could have eviscerated these bums in mere seconds if she wanted to, but then her cover would be blown and her plans to destroy Vale would go up in smoke. So, until she had a means of escape, she was going to have to play the role of the innocent rape victim.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried Cinder "I'll do anything you ask!"  
"That's more like it!" replied Blaze, using the glass to cut open the top of Cinder's dress and exposing her massive tits. The other two meanwhile had ripped her panties off and hiked her skirt up to get a nice view of her ass and shaven pussy.  
"We've got a smooth one here!" said Jasper, rubbing his hand against Cinder's pubes before dipping two of his fingers into Cinder. Cinder squirmed thinking she was bound to be infected by whatever filth covered these bums' hands. As Jasper got Cinder ready for a good fucking, Blaze wrapped his hands around Cinder's chest, drooling at being able to finally feel a nice pair of breasts in his hands.  
"It's been ages since I felt tits this good!" said Blaze, groping and kneading Cinder's chest as he pinched her nipples with the tip of his fingers, while Cinder noticed his erection growing in his pants and nearly poking Cinder in the eye. After getting a good feel for Cinder's tits, Blaze immediately threw down his sweatpants and let out his foul-odor 10-inch dick. "It's about time my dick felt somethin' besides my hand!"

Blaze lifted Cinder up and placed his dick between her tits; Cinder held back wanting to throw up having such a slimy cock rubbed up against her. Blaze squeezed Cinder's tits around his dick as he kept thrusting forward, making Cinder feel disgusted having his nasty member rubbed off on her. Meanwhile behind her, after tasting some of Cinder's love juices, Jasper aligned his cock up with Cinder and thrusted his 10-inch dick into Cinder without hesitation, grabbing Cinder's ass and going as fast as he could. Clearly, he had no intention of at least trying to make Cinder enjoy getting some long overdue man-meat in her pussy, even if Cinder occasionally moaned in response.

"FUCK she's tight!" gasped Jasper as he groaned from how good it felt being inside Cinder. "I can feel myself cumming any second now!"

Cinder was about to scream for him not to do it inside her, but it was already too late. Without warning, Jasper suddenly came inside Cinder, shooting his load of semen into her womb. If Cinder didn't have birth control back at her dorm, she would have just said fuck it and kill this bum for deciding to fill Cinder's stomach with his filthy cum. It also didn't help that Cinder let out a soft moan as her body enjoyed the warm sensation, nonetheless.

"Sounds like she liked it!" said Blaze. "Maybe she'll like mine as well!"

Blaze grabbed Cinder's hair and aimed his cock at her face, shooting his load all over Cinder's tits and face. Cinder gritted her teeth and tried not to let her emotions get the best of her over being degraded by these repugnant bastards.

"There!" yelled Cinder. "Are you satisfied now?!"  
"Not yet," said Blaze. "There's still another hole we need to use!"

Cinder didn't like the sound of that idea, as there was only two possible holes she could think these horny idiots were going to attempt next. Blaze went to the other side and took Jasper's place between Cinder's legs, grabbing Cinder's ass cheeks and spreading them apart to get a look at Cinder's asshole.

"Damn, even her asshole looks clean. But it ain't gonna be clean for long!"

The others laughed as Blaze used his thumbs to spread Cinder's butthole and licked it with the tip of his tongue. Knowing what Blaze had planned, Cinder was protesting and trying to kick Blaze off her when Flax grabbed Cinder by the hair and held his 10-inch cock up to her forehead, giving Cinder a good whiff of his unwashed privates.

"If you ain't gonna shut that mouth of yours, I've got a better use for it!"  
"And you know what'll happen if you don't play along!" said Jasper, grabbing a glass bottle and motioning that was going to break it.

Reminding herself she needed to keep up this act for her plans to not be foiled, Cinder opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, inviting Flax's repulsive cock into her mouth.

"Looks like the bitch is learning her place!" said Flax.  
"Good!" said Blaze. "Time to roast this pig!"

Blaze spread Cinder's asshole wide and slowly shoved his cock into Cinder's anus. Cinder was quickly muffled by Flax's dick being stuffed into her throat. As Cinder was getting spit roasted, Jasper decided to get underneath Cinder and plug Cinder's tit into his mouth, biting down on her breast as he licked and sucked on her nipple. The homeless men laughed as they kept fucking Cinder back and forth, spanking her ass and pulling on her hair as they groped every part of her body.

What made this situation worse for Cinder was it took her back to her time before she met Salem, when she nothing more than a street rat passed around to fuck affluent men. She could barely remember the life she had before she found herself under the "ownership" of some wealthy Mistralian elite, pimped out to anyone living the privileged lifestyle. The men back then were prettier and classier, but to Cinder, they and these disgusting bums were no different. To them, Cinder was just a cocksleeve; a piece of meat to be fucked and have cum dumped into her. She was at the bottom of the barrel of society, born to be a servant to those who hogged all the power. She promised that one day she would rise and take the power for herself, and now she was so close to achieving her goal thanks to Salem's guidance.

That goal was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind as her throat was clogged with cock and her ass was loaded with dick as her body rocked backed and forth between these bums, her dress getting more torn up in the fence she was stuck in.

"Get ready to swallow every load, slut!" said Flax, shoving his cock as far as he could as he shot his bitter disgusting semen into Cinder. Thankfully Cinder's experience with fellatio made the swallowing process easy, even if it left the worst aftertaste in her mouth. Shortly after, Blaze shot his load into Cinder's ass, pulling out as his cream pie leaked out of Cinder's asshole.  
"Damn, I can't remember the last time I had a good fuck like that!" said Flax.  
"What do you think, men?" said Blaze. "Should we free her?"  
"A promise is a promise," replied Jasper.  
 _"Thank fucking God!" thought Cinder._

As much as Cinder hated these three bums, they did help her out of the fence and tried not to ruin her dress worse than it already was. Cinder planned to simply get out of there as soon as she was freed from her predicament, until she suddenly found her arms being restrained by Flax and Jasper.

"Where do you think you're going, little slut?" asked Flax  
"What do you want now?!" yelled Cinder.  
"Who said we were done fuckin' you bitch?" said Blaze, pulling his glass shard back out. "You're goin' to spend the night with us as a reward for being your heroes, unless you'd rather as I slit your throat and leave you for dead!"

To most women, this situation would have been dire and ended horribly either way. But what these horny morons didn't know was they were threatening a very powerful enemy, and Cinder decided she was done playing the victim in this glorified roleplay and was going to string these idiots along in order to make her escape.

"Please, don't hurt me!" begged Cinder, putting on her hapless victim act. "I'll do anything!"  
"That's more like it!" laughed Blaze.  
The three of them grabbed Cinder and took her inside an abandoned store where nobody can disturb them, ready to spend the night having fun with their new cum dumpster.

The thought of banging Cinder Fall would be the last thought these helpless souls would ever have.

* * *

It was around midnight when Cinder finally returned to the Haven students dorm. Emerald and Mercury were surprised to see Cinder's dress covered in ash and having several parts of it ripped up, as if she had been in an intense fight.

"What the fuck happened to you?" said Mercury.  
"Are you okay, miss Cinder?" asked Emerald.  
"I'm fine," said Cinder, wiping some of the ash off her dress. "I just fell in an alley is all."

Cinder quickly went into the shower to cleanse herself of the stench caused by those filthy bums. As awful as they looked and smelled, Cinder couldn't lie to herself that she did somewhat enjoy the dicking she got as they were big studs. She probably would have hired them as her personal servants, but instead all they ended up being in life was ash stains on Cinder's dress.


End file.
